Meet the Vampies
by XoXoDokyou WingsXoXo
Summary: Imma WHAT? The gboys are back, and this time, there are battles in the kitchen, and love all around! Dokyou is a human...or not? Heero, and the gboys have to train her, but will she fall in...LOVE? REVISED! I got complaints that it was to ooc. 01oc
1. Chapter 1

XOXODokyou-WingsXOXO- This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! Comment and advice would be AWESOME! MUCH LOVE!

**ITS BEEN RE-RE-VAMPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer- DO NOOOOOTTTT own any thing 'cept Dokyou, the Drunken Squirrel, Kyle, and Drake.

A/N- Rated for violence, and language. Eventual Relena bashings.

_**AU/OOC!**_

**RE WRITTEN!**

Meet the Vampies?

My name is Dokyou (a/n- means bravery in Japanese, in case you care...) Wings. I'm a 19 year old, with knee length wavy purple dyed hair. My hair is almost always in a yoga/priestess style pony tail...Think Priestess Kikyo from Inu Yasha (A/N- don't own...wish I did though!). I have blue eyes, high cheek bones, am 5'2, and thin. Oh, and I am half Japanese, and half American!

I live on my own in Tokyo Japan, work in a restaurant, and plan to go to college in the fall.

I'm the type that thinks she'll never fall in love too. But that was before _he _walked in. Now, I _suppose_ I should tell you the reason I told you all I have already...

About a month ago, I met a guy on the street...Well, Okay, if you ask any one else that was there, you would be told I ran into him, but...ya know how these things are exaggerated...? Heh.

As I apologized, I noticed the guy was looking at me strangely. I looked him in the eyes, and almost fell over again...Yeah, I know, I sound like one of those _EVIL_ preps, but, I REALLY ain't!

"What's wrong? Are you ok? What's your name?" I asked rushed. Okay, I'll admit it...I have little to no experience with guys...

He blinked, and looked at me with a glare. As he stood, I took in his chocolate hair, cobalt eyes, and toned lean body.

"Nothing. Yes. Heero Yuy." He responded. I nodded. "Yours?" He smirked as I stood there and gaped.

"Oh...Ummm...Dokyou Wings. Sorry I ran you down...I was in a bit of a...never mind..." I said, and grinned.

He smirked, and 'Hn.'ed. Gee. Isn't he super talkative...? "Wanna get a coke with me?" I asked. I gulped. "I just got off work!"

"Sure. I'd prefer beer." He said while death glaring a girl that had cat called him.

"Well, then, you get a beer, and I a coke, since I'm too young to drink." I said kinda annoyed at his cheeky attitude.

He smirked. "We'll go to my bar." I nodded, and we started walking.

"You own it?" I asked as we walked, and chatted... Well I chatted, he walked, nodded, occasionally replied with any thing other than a grunt, "hn", or other two letter remarks...

"You could say that..." I nodded as we stepped in front of a shady little place called 'The Drunken Squirrel.' I laughed at the name. "That's classy."

He nodded, and dragged me in.

As soon as we were inside, we were surrounded by people, who stared at me, asked Heero questions, just talked to him, and all sorts of females wanting to buy him a drink, and even a few guys!

After the crowd spread, four guys walked up and Heero greeted them. They dragged the two of us to the bar, and bought us drinks. All four of them, got beer, and I, not liking beer, got sake, figuring Heero owned the bar, so I could get one….

"HI! I'm, Quatre Rabarba Winner!" a perky blonde guy, with sparkly baby blues, informed me. He grabbed my hand and shook it. I nodded, and said "Hi."

He decided he would introduce me to the rest. The first guy he pointed at had brown hair, and an odd looking uni-bang thing hanging over his awesomely colored emerald green eye (that was visible…). "This is Trowa Barton!" I smiled and said "Hi." He nodded back at me.

"This is Duo Maxwell." Quatre said pointing to a man with a long chestnut colored braid hanging down his back, and amazing violet blue eyes. Duo walked over with a large smile and tried to shake my hand off. I nodded and stared as though he had three heads.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." He said.

The last guy had black hair slicked back into a pony tail, and almost black eyes "And this guy is Chang Wufei. Call him Wufei though!" I said 'hi' to him, and he nodded back too.

I nodded and smiled at them all. "Hello. My name is Dokyou Wings. Pleasure."

Heero and his friends started talking, and I sipped on my sake. I was a little tipsy when Quatre sputtered, and snapped his fingers. "I know you!" he said. I groaned knowing what was coming. "Your sister was the ones murdered a year ago. It was because she was the only one in the house when a guy came into murder all of you, or something…Right?" As he ended, he noticed the look on my face, he instantly started apologizing.

I giggled and said "Its fine. I just ha" I hiccupped. "N't ever had sake before, and it's kinda" Hic. "...strong." They all laughed.

I got up. "I have to go." Hic. "I have to work tomorrow" Heero stood up.

"I'll take you." I nodded an OK and we left.

"They were cool." We walked on in silence and got to a dark alley. (A/N- dun dun DUUN! XD)

I suddenly saw a moving shadow and tensed. Then we heard this...weird...slurpy noise...ish thing. (A/N: she talks like I do)

Soon I remembered the flash light in my pocket...don't you love it how fast I sober up when I'm scared? Anyway...I pulled it out, and turned it on.

I looked around, and found the source of the noise. It was a man hunched over a woman.

I gasped and he looked up, and stared as if I was food, but I suppose decided I could get away for now...'Cause he went back to his ,meal...ish...type...thing... I looked at Heero, and noticed he was staring at the girl, and biting his pointer finger knuckle. I then stepped back...a lil' speedily ... He had FANGS!

When I stepped back, I tripped, and fell on my butt. When he heard the noise, Heero snapped out of his daze, and looked at me. As did the other vampire.

I decided it was in my best interest to leave. So leave I did, as fast as I could...

Heero yelled my name, and followed, while fighting the other vampire until I heard the fighting stop. I turned and looked to see where they were, and Heero had the guy pinned to the wall of a building, and was thrashing him. He looked at me, and I could see he sought forgiveness. I sighed, and walked toward them.

I stopped when Heero let the other vampire go. "If you touch her, you die by my hands Kyle."

Kyle nodded, and walked over to me. "Sorry for the scare, but you're cute, and I couldn't resist."

I growled, and looked at Heero, sighed and walked over. "What the FUDGE was that?...The...The...The fangs, and the bimbo? If I'm NOT supposed to be creeped, then I'm sorry, but I can't comply..." He looked at me, and nodded, thinking.

"Look, I would have told you, but I knew you'd do this, or dub me crazy." I smirked.

"I never said I didn't think you were crazy, but...I mean you were nice to me...and I don't get that a lot. I mean... normally people look at my hair, and write me as trouble. SO...I will give you a chance to explain...so...explain why you have fangs, how you got them, and why the heck they turn me on...AHHH! Scratch that last one!" I blushed the color of the hoody I was wearing...I.E...Very red.

He sighed. "I am a vampire in case you haven't figured that out." I stared dryly. "Thought so. Okay...how to start...I was born a vampire. My dad, a human brought a vampiress home with him, and she turned him. She was the princess. The daughter of Dracula. They were married, she had me. Then last year, they were both killed in a war against the Slayers. And as for you being turned on by them...well...that's just because I have that effect on women. Duo and them are vampires as well...Everyone in the bar were vampires. It's a vampire bar...That's why they were so weirded out when I brought you in...You are the only human to ever go in there..."

I gasped, and raised an eye brow. "And you took me in there?" I looked shocked and creeped out again.

"Did any thing happen to you?" he asked with a smirk that I knew meant he thought he had won. I pondered on a good come back for what I knew was coming before I answered.

I sighed. "No, I suppose not. But...But...Ummm...When you were talking with Duo and those guys, a dude did kiss me on the neck! That's why I spilled my sake on Duo."

Heero stared at me, and growled. He then grabbed my wrist, and dragged me back to the bar.

I considered not going in, but, looked around, saw that it was dark, grabbed his hand and we went inside.

When we got inside, he told me to point out the guy. "Ummm...ok...But Heero, he was just drunk."

He growled an 'I don't care.' and walked over to the guy I pointed to.

I sighed, and we walked over. "What the _hell do _you think you were doing Drake? You kissed some one I brought in here? Are you sure you weren't planning to make her dinner?" I turned to see Heero with the guy by the front of his shirt.

Drake looked terrified, and looked at me as though he thought I'd save him…HA! I got news for him…..I won't. "I…I…I didn't _know_ she was _your_ girlfriend Sir! I just thought she was a random human, stupid enough to come in!" Wrong thing to say.

"Do I l_ook_ stupid to you? If it weren't for Heero, I wouldn't have gotten in…." Heero gave me a look that said I should leave this to him, so I backed off, and sighed.

"Drake, just apologize to Dokyou, and me, and get out." Heero said in a low and deadly voice.

"I'm sorry!" drake said, bowing to us both.

As he walked out, I looked at Heero. "Mind if I ask you some thing?"

"Go for it." He said looking at me curiously. "But, before that, I know I scared you….. Sorry." He said in a voice that said that he didn't apologize to people a lot. I smiled.

"No big, it was just a bit, and 'sides…it was for me. Anyway….Why do all of the vampires respect you so much? And why didn't you correct that guy when he called me your girlfriend?"

"It was for you. They look up to me because I am their prince. And because, that would have been a waste of time and effort, the people around here believe what they see, no matter what you say." He said all this with a small smirk on his face.

I gaped. "P….P…Prince? How so...? Oh, wait. I remember. Your Dracula's grandson. And I _suppose_ that makes sense…Humans tend to do that too." I said.

We then head for my house, as originally planned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: For Real?**_

A/n: chapter TWO! Umm...Oh...I'll only be updating again if I get 5 reviews...Good or bad. K? K.

Disclaimer- DO NOOOOOTTTT own any thing 'cept Dokyou, the Drunken Squirrel, Kyle, and Drake.

Re-cap: I (Dokyou) meet a bunch of guys, and befriend them. I go home, walked by none other than Dracula's' Grandson himself...Heero Yuy! We go through an ally, and are attacked by a guy...with fangs! -.- Am I the only one that thinks that a _little_ bit un-normal?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- They are at Dokyou's house now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for walking me Heero..." I said nervously. He sighed.

"I owe you a bit more of an explanation, but for now, go to bed, and I need to hunt." I attain a look like: O.o! He smirked, and started walking away.

"BYE!" I yell, and then go inside, and to bed.

The next morning, I wake up, and wonder if vampires are completely nocturnal. The door bell rings, and I growled, with a major hang over.

I walk over with an ice pack, and open it. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were standing there.

They (well….the ones that are willing to show emotion….) rolled around laughing when they saw the ice pack on my head. I went anime scene...They went tiny, and chibi formed, and I went about 500 times bigger then them, but still chibi formed. We were surrounded by flames, and I screamed at them to shut up.

After they were done laughing, Heero looked at me, and asked "You alright?"

"Do I seem alright? -.- I have a _slight _hangover." I said rubbing my temples. They laughed.

"No need to be hostile! We're here to explain some things we think you need to know!" Quatre said. I glared.

"Fine. Come in." They came in, and sat down." Want any thing to eat? Drink? Or any of that good stuff?" They all shook their heads. "Ok. Fine by me." I said quickly.

I _might _have been a little nervous, on top of being in pain.

"Dokyou, have you ever believed in vampires? And if so, have you ever wondered if they have human children, who only turn vampire on their 20th birthday?" Trowa said as quickly as possible, and probably that quiet too...

"Whaaa? Umm...Yes, I've always believed in vampires. No, I've never thought about vampie babies, and, therefore, never thought about their children being human till 20...And that was the most I've heard you say so far!" The guys got looks like:-.-'. "So...by the fact that you said all that, may I guess that it's all true?"

"Yes. It's true." I sighed. "It's also true that you're a vampire's daughter." Heero said quietly.

I'll admit it...I freaked out. I stared at Heero like he was crazy. "WHAT?! I can't be a vampire! My father was human, my mother is human, and they would have told me if I wasn't a human!"

"Calm down Onna!" Wufei said, apparently in a bit of a bad mood. Heh…A bit…He had already hit Duo up side the head a great number of times…

"I think you both need to calm down!" Quatre said while looking between the two of us nervously. "Wufei, Dokyou just took a hard blow. Dokyou, Wufei isn't a morning vampire." I laughed.

Just then, the pain hit…I remembered my hang over, and whimpered. "Owwie." Wufei snickered, Duo laughed, and Quatre got me some aspirin. "Stupid sake…Its evil." Heero and Trowa just stared.

Heero sighed. "Can we get this over with?" we all nodded and sat, me thinking that he had been drunk last night, so hadn't meant any thing he had said.

"Ok. Dokyou, your story is similar to mine. Your mother lives alone, and meets a guy. He is a powerful vampire, and she falls in love with him despite that." Heero takes a deep breath, and continues. "Your mother becomes pregnant with you. He turns her, and they marry. Your father goes off to fight in the war against slayers, and is killed." I gasped.

"What? I just saw my father last week!" I said trying to convince my self that it wasn't possible that he wasn't my real dad.

"He isn't your real dad Dokyou. Your mom married him after you turned two. Anyway, you are born, and your mother raises you as a widow until afore mentioned age. She knows you will turn on your 20th birthday, and so has been prepared to allow the five of us to train you."

"Really? Cause my 20th is in two days…" I said and blinked. They nodded.

"We know. Why do you think Heero ran you down? We have been watching you since you were about two years old. We always have at least one eye on you." I smirked ready to fire a comment.

"EWWW!...Perverts!" I yelled, and then laughed hysterically. They all got sweat drops. (-.-') Then the door bell rang again, and I hopped up to answer it, and Heero followed.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door. Standing there was a guy who a_t least_ once a week asked me to marry him…You know the kind. -. - I shook my head, and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Heero asked looking out the window. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"No one." He smirked. I knew he knew who it was, or should, if he really did play guardian to me. "But, you say you people watch me, then you should know, stalker." XD! He smirked.

"He asks you to marry him once a week and you reject him every time." I nodded, impressed. "Why did you look at me like you wanted to behead me when I told you to sit so I could explain?" He asked in a no nonsense voice… I tried nonsense on him anyway….: P

"Eh…I…I…No, its nothing." I said pathetically.

"Right. Yeah, that was believable." He said sarcastically. "Now, what is really going on?" I sighed.

"I guess I got upset about the way you said it. 'So we can get this over with.' I guess I got mad, thinking you'd rather be else where..." He nodded.

"I see. Well, you're wrong. This is my job and I have no where else to be anyway." He said matter-o'-factly.

Wow, what compassion he has. Geeze, why did he have to say it like that!?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chappie. 3- Um….Hi Mom, Hi….. Dad!**_

Thanks for the review, and even though I didn't get as many as asked for, I couldn't resist adding another chappie!

Disclaimer- DO NOOOOOTTTT own any thing 'cept Dokyou, the Drunken Squirrel, Kyle, and Drake.

A/N- Rated for violence, and language.

THIS IS DEDICATED TO ME FRIEND FAITH-CHAN!

Recap—I (me, Dokyou….-.-'who is still slightly hung over…) just got informed I am the _DAUGHTER_ of not one, but TWOOO _VAMPIRES_! And, of course, there is the fact that I just found out Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were all vampires, AND my own personal stalkers……Ok, on with…more of…….ME!

Heero is so…so….so…..GRRRR! Yeah, that's it, GRRRR! And it's not in a bad way either… He just…He's a pain in the Neck! Pats herself on the back for own pathetic sense of humor. Oh, that was too good! Anyway, we walked back to the guys in time to see Wufei beat Duo upside the head, screaming "Injustice! You WILL NOT raid a lonely woman's Fridge! You're a man…so you claim, so Ask POLITLEY!" Heero and I exchanged looks of -.- ness.

I walked up to Duo, and told him "Have what ever. You can raid at will. And Wufei? WHO is lonely? " Wufei gave me a look I now realize was of warning, but at the time, I didn't know, so didn't heed.

Little did I know…...

So, I am now chasing Duo around the house with a tube of lip stick telling him he was femalified when I caught up to him, and at Trowa to get my digi. cam. outta my room, so that I could post the pictures on the web. "DUO! You ate every last edible thing in MY refrigerator!" I finally tackled him at the corner.

"N….N-Now, don't be rash Dokyou!" He cried while I smeared lip stick all over his face. Heero finally came over and pulled me off one handed. I grabbed the camera and took several pictures.

"Geeze, got a vicious enough girlfriend, Heero?" Duo asked trying to wipe the lip stick off his face as fast as he could, but basically smearing it instead. Heero sigh. I grinned, and went and downloaded them, instantly putting them on a blog as to avoid Quatre's suggestion of me setting down the camera and letting him delete the pics.

"Oh, and Duo, WHO IS HEERO'S GIRLFRIEND HERE?!? 'CAUSE I SURE AIN'T!!" He just 'oh-ed' and went on trying to get the make-up off.

I let them all look at them, and Duo sighed "Well, at least you can't tell who they are, right Duo?" I asked him in a sweet and innocent voice. "Now, when do we start this training?"

Duo jumped up. "Right now! Drop and give me 3741 push ups." I looked at him and pulled out a tub of mascara.

"Don't make me add more on there!" He gulped, and Heero grabbed the tube away.

"We start now, but you aren't gunna do push ups." He lunged at me, and I blocked as best I could. He got a WHOLE lotta hits in. I feel on my butt, and he stopped, and sighed.

Wufei growled. "She fights like a two year old, and an Onna at that!" I got up and smacked him…Hard.

I then glared and growled out "In case you didn't notice…I AM A WOMAN!" Shouting the last part of course….

He smirked and I knew there was a smart-ass comment on the way, so I readied a comeback. "Yes, that you may well be, but…You certainly don't DRESS like one….DUO looks more like a woman than you do!"

O.o Both Duo and I prepared to attack. I pulled out a dress from the closet, and Duo got the make-up, and we double teamed him, and at least managed to get a "little" make-up on him…His face was covered in eye-shadow and lip stick, and his neck in eye liner, and foundation. Duo had the camera at the ready, and got several shots, and went and downloaded them.

"Unless you get her mad, then she seems to gain strength." Duo said rubbing his head where I had tackled him, and he had hit his head on the floor. Wufei agreed, at least slightly…

I growled playfully, and Duo yelped. Heero walked over, and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. "AHHHHHH"

I struggled to get myself off his shoulders. As I kicked, and yelled uselessly, I realized he was taking me out of the house. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smirked.

"Where ever I take you I suppose." Whadda jerk.

He took me into an empty room I had always worked out in, 'cause I had no room for it, and dropped me.

Then there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Duo yelled. He raced me to the door, and, unfortunately beat me to it.

He opened it, and came face to face with my Mother, Liz, and (Just learned) STEP-Father, Hajime. They looked at Duo, and Mom beamed. "Why Dokyou-Dear, why didn't you tell me you had a new boyfriend!"

I glanced around in confusion, and realized the only guy near me was Duo….

"Ummm…..He not my boyfriend…." She stared unbelieving as Duo shook his head as hard as he could without causing pain.

"Well, I know you have one….I saw how you looked around like you were looking for him!" She smiled…."So….lets meet him!"

I sighed. "But…. I don't HAVE one!" We walk into the living room, and she looks around, and sees Heero, and smiles.

"Hello Mr. Yuy." She greets. He nods back. "I see you explained things to Dokyou…? How did it go? Did she take it alright?"

I growled. "It's not like I can't answer for my self you know…Geeze….Oh, and I think I took it just fine, thank you! Humph."

She sighed. "I know what you think dear…I want to know how Mr. Yuy thinks you will do in training."

"I think she needs a lot of work, but she will AT least be able to defend her-self from slow hits until help arrives." He said very buisnesslikely….-.-

Hajime had been very quiet during all this, but then he decided to tack this time to talk to me. "Dokyou, how are you coping with the discovery of your…heritage? I hope you aren't to upset with me or your mother…" He said almost like he was in a state of depression….

A/N: Thank you so much for reading…another chapter coming up soon! Much Love!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chappie 4: Training Begins.**_

A/N: HELLO MY PEOPLE!

Disclaimer- DO NOOOOOTTTT own any thing 'cept Dokyou, the Drunken Squirrel, Kyle, and Drake.

Re-cap.: I attack Duo and Wufei with make up! Me, Dokyou wings…AHAHAHA…. My parents are introduced, and I got ICECREAM! It was a bit of a slow chapter, but still very necessary!

"Well… Um…I guess I'm ok…It was kinda a little shocking at first, but I think I'll grow to except it……….._I hope…_" I said, muttering the last part. He sighed, and gave me a comforting hug.

"I'm glad your ok, dear…I was worried that you would hate me…" Mom said quietly.

"You're my mom… I'm not allowed to hate you…and even if I was, I'm not sure I could…" I gave her a hug.

"Well, now that I know your okay, tell me who your new boy toy is!" -.-U Mom said in her most whiney voice.

"Okay…I'll tell you…If…." I said mischievously.

"If what! _IF WHAT_?" She more or less begged…

"If….you buy me……ICECREAM!" I screamed…They all sweat dropped.

She agreed, and handed me $5.00 for a tub. I said "My new boyfriend is…BOBBERT! MY IMAGINARY FRIEND!! AHAHAH"

She jumped a mile high, and yelled "Dokyou, YOU LITTLE BUGGER!! THAT WAS SO MEAN!!! You are So not getting ice cream from me!" She then tries to guilt me by pretending to cry. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't work.

"Technically, you still owe me ice cream. You never said it had to be a real person!" She sighed, and handed me money for a tub. "YAY!! ICECREAM!!"

"Okay, well, now that that's done, why don't we leave these kids to get to training?" Pops (as I had oh-so-affectionately dubbed him…) said, and ushered Mom out the door.

I sighed, and apologized for the loon that is my mother. Heero snickered. "She was always telling me the two of us were made for each other… Though I always thought you were a little more Duo's type..." I yelped, and turned fire engine red.

Duo blushed, and stuttered out an "I'm taken, thanks." I laughed, and tried to badger a name out of her, it didn't work, and I knew it was because he loved to torture me.

Heero stood up, and reached his hand for me to grab. He pulled me up, and stated it was time to get to work. I sighed, and he smirked. "Wufei, you work with her on hand to hand weapons of her choice first. Then, Duo, you will work with her on stealth. Trowa, work with her on agility, and Quatre, with fire arms. I will be working with her on what ever powers her transformation brings."

Wufei barked for me to follow him, and asked three simple questions. "Any prior training? If so, in what, and if not, what would you prefer to start training with?"

I looked at him. "That is the most I've heard you say…YAY! And as for your questions, I mastered the katana, and so would like to start training with a scythe."

He nodded. "Alright, though first I intend to test your skills with the katana." I nodded and he pulled out his Dao (A/N: I think that's what it's called…..a Chinese sword? Any one know?).

Then he leapt at me, and I barely, barely had time to block, but managed to succeed. Wufei smirked, and lunged again. I dodged, and he stopped. "Alright, I see you do fine with the sword. I shall teach you the scythe as requested."

"SCORE!" I yelled happily. Wufei rolled his eyes, annoyed at my out burst.

"We shall find you a proper scythe tomorrow. Our time is up." He said, and put away his Dao. I nodded, and put away my katana.

Duo walked up, and waved as Wufei walked away. "Thanks Wufei!" I yelled enthusiastically. He nodded back.

Duo smiled. "Okay, I'll be working with you on your stealth." I nodded. "Why, you ask?" Did I ask?

"Umm….I didn't ask…-.-." He sheepishly smiled.

"I know, but I'll tell you anyway. You need stealth as a vampire because you never know when you're going to need to sneak up on prey. Another good reason is because you never know when a war between vampire covens will break out, and you'll need to sneak into enemy base." I nodded, but I think he could see the questions behind my eyes. "A coven is a group of vampires, in case you're wondering."

"I knew that much. What I wanna know is why covens would fight, and how often it happens." He nodded.

"Well, they mostly fight over territory, and it happens….Eh…. I'd say every….Decade or so…." He said, looking thoughtful… (A/N: A rare moment indeed….heheh….I less than three Duo) "Okay, any more questions?" At this, I shook my head no. "Alrighty then… Let's get started. Here's what I want you to do… Go hide any where you want. I'll go sit in the middle of the room, and you try to sneak up on me, okay?"

I grinned and nodded, glad for the test to see how bad I was. I walked off, and he buried his face in a pillow to block his view. "Okay, NO cheating, M'k?" I hid, and then started to sneak up on him…Unfortunately, I stepped on a pebble (which I still haven't figured out how it got in my house..), and it made a scrapping sound on the floor, and gave away my position, and he threw the pillow he had used at my face, and….I got a mouthful of pillow…"GRRRRR! Crap!" He fell over laughing, as I cursed out a pebble.

Then he looked at his watch. "Okay, well….It wasn't…THAT bad... HEHEH! We'll work on it some more, and you might make it past a sleeping baby." THIS earned him a face full o' pillow. "Anyway, times up, next guy!"

"Yeah, thanks for the lesson…and the pain in the eye from a pillow." He smiled, and walked away.

Next, "Uni-bang Boy" (Trowa for you "uniformed…") came in, and nodded at me. I smiled back, and he looked around, and motioned for me to follow. "We will go to the park for my part of the training, and use the bars, until you get to where you have enough strength in your legs to do flips from the ground, thus don't need them to flip. For at least part of your training, but know that agility isn't all flipping." I nodded, and we got to the park.

He asked me if I had ever had any classes for this kind of stuff. "Yeah, I took gymnastics for 10 years. From when I was 8 'til I was 18." He nodded.

"Do a few ground flips." I did. "This may take a little work." I sweat dropped. (A/N: I'm not going to be as…descriptive of Trowa's training or Quatre's for Trowa's, it's cause I know NOTHING about gymnastics, and most of his was gunna be training to be fast, nimble, and be able to do kick ace flips. :P And for Quatre, its cause….I can't think of any good practices…If any one can think of any good ideas, send them to me, and I'd loooove to put them in the place with my thanks!)

Then the time was up, and it was Quatre's turn. He walked up as I thanked Trowa. "Our training will mostly be how to use, and handle fire arms such as guns…Ever handled a gun…?"

I sighed. "Only in an arcade." He did a face plant. We worked on handling, cleaning, and holding a gun.

After an hour, I thanked him, and went and collapsed. "_SLLLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP" _

Heero smirked, and said "If that tires you out, your in trouble."

"Hey, hey! You'll remember that I just found out about all this last night, and I have a MAJOR head ache!" By now it was supper time, so I suggested we go out and eat.

A/N: That's all for now…any one that comes up with any ideas for those 2 parts will get major recognition, AND a chapter devoted to each one!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Needa Name…**_

A/N: Hello Beloved Readers! Um……Next chapter time! YAY!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Scooter's, The Drunken Squirrel, Dokyou, and a few other chars. And I totally made up the name Scooter's. Any one that sounds familiar…I don't own.

Recap- I (Dokyou….) just went through….. **FOUR** hours of training… One with each guy on a different thing, except Heero…I got spared that for now…. We're off to EAT! MUAHAHAHA!

We all piled into my parents' minivan, 'cause they had left it in exchange for my mustang to go on a date…..-.-. Heero got to drive, and Duo got shot gun, both of which I STRONGLY objected to, 'cause I wanted to either drive, or at the very least sit up front, but they told me to shut it, and deal.

They did ask me where I wanted to eat though, which sorta made up for their rudeness. "How about…." I looked thoughtful…." Oh, I know. How about Scooters?"

"What is 'Scooters?', and where is it?" Heero asked in a monotone. Grrrr….Know he nothing? (A/N- Heheh that sounded Shakespearian….)

"It's a little restaurant up on the East side of town. They serve lots of good food like…I dunno….All sorts. From pizza to cat fish, and cheese burgers." They nodded.

Duo snapped. "Oh, I know where that is…I took a victim in there one time…Not sure why though…."

I looked at him weirdly. Wufei smirked. "Yeah, he said it causally. Get used to it… You're going to be a vampire in less than 72 hours."

I looked a little upset at the thought. "Did ya have to make it sound like I was … I dunno…..getting my hair done? Geeze, you say it like its nothing… I'm more than a lil' freaked out at the moment. The moment we get a table, you get to explain the pros and cons of vampie-hood."

We went in, and were seated at a corner table, surrounded by a heavy curtain, which I asked to be pulled close when the waitress left. She nodded, and looked the group over. She looked at Heero several times, and walked around to stand by him.

"Hello, would you like to try our house special tonight?" She said talking mostly to Heero. He looked at her, and shook his head in a 'no' response.

"Hello, Arial. How are you today?" I asked in a VERY annoyed tone.

She looked as though she was gunna be nasty, and I grinned in challenge. "Fine, Miss Dokyou, you?" She said with venom.

"I'm fine. Thanks, and you can stop hitting on my friend, before I hit you." She paled, and offered a few minutes to decide, and fled.

"Who was that? Your arch enemy? HUH-HUH-HUH!" Duo asked hyperly.

Hoh boy…. "She is a waitress here, and I grew up with her, and she has to be nice 'cause a) my grandpa owns this joint, and b) if she ain't, I'll take her down."

"She is a vampire. Avoid her until Tuesday." (A/N- it is a Sunday evening.) Heero said in a voice that dared me to object. I let out a frustrated growl.

"Why do I have to avoid her? I've knocked her down more than once…." I said matter-o'-factly. Heero looked at me, and rolled his eyes. "What was that look for?" I asked.

Duo jumped in right about here. "'Cause Heero doesn't like contradiction."

Oh…Oopz…: P

Heero, I noticed was staring at the door. In walked a girl with dirty blonde hair, and cornflower blue eyes. Heero sighs as she looks over at our table.

She proceeds to walk (or slither, if you want my opinion….: P) over to us, and smiled at Heero. "Hello, Heero, how are you today?" She said 'sweetly.'

Heero said "Hello Relena. I'm fine, you?" in his usual monotone.

She then addressed each guy, completely ignoring me. Heero then said "Relena, meet Dokyou Wings. She is our new trainee, and friend." Have you ever seen a fish outta water? The lips? Well, add blonde hair and blue eyes….heheh…You have one Relena at this point..: P

"Dokyou, meet Relena Peacecraft." Duo had, yet again taken over the conversation. I did the head nod.

"YOUR Heero's GIRLFRIEND?...HAHAHA! WRONG! I AM!"….-.-…….-.-….. Did he say GIRL-friend?

Heero glared at her, and I sighed, and stood up. "Look, _Miss._ Relena Piece-o'-crap, Heero is NOT my boyfriend, but he is my friend, and you seem to be bothering him, so leave…NOW. I WILL fight you, if need be." I said in a VERY cold voice. She looked at me.

"Do you KNOW who I am?" She said

Sorry that chapters so short…. Heh, oops.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chap. 6: Relena's Challenge **_

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Scooter's, The Drunken Squirrel, Dokyou, and a few other chars. And I totally made up the name Scooter's. Any one that sounds familiar…I don't own.

A/N- Another chappie, YAY!!!

Recap- We are at Scooter's (my grandpa's restaurant.) We just ran into Relena Piece-o'-crap, and she is mouthing off…on with it!

"Do you KNOW who I am??" Relena asked, like she was the most important person in the world.

"Ummm…..NOPE!!" I said boredly. They all sweat drop.

"I am Senator Dorling's daughter. AND I am a princess-"

Here I got annoyed, and interrupted. "…Of your own widdle world??" I asked as though I was talking to a two year old.

She growled and walked around the table, and tried to sit on Heero's lap. I got up to remove her, and before I got there, she was in the floor, with a Heero glare trained on her. I laughed.

"Grrr…I'm telling my uncle to kick you out of this place! He owns the place." She said matter-o'-factly. I paled and blanched.

"For REAL?? YOU'RE SERIOUS?!?!" I asked in a rush. She seemed to notice, so she laughed and nodded.

"What's it to you? You won't be here very long…" She asked like she was really a nice person…yeah…right….

I sighed, and said "That makes us related…Well, sorta…" She looked appalled at the mere idea.

"How can you be 'sorta related'?" Duo asked. I grinned at him, glad he'd noticed.

"_Grandpa" _I said looking at Relena to make sure she got my point, "Is my Dad's Dad….My step Gramper." He nodded in understanding.

"So, your step-grandpa." He asked, to make sure he was getting it. I nodded enthusiastically.

Relena stared. "So, you are Uncle Scooter's _granddaughter??"_ I nodded again.

She looked sickened. She turned and asked one of the waitresses who had brought our food, to get the owner.

He was brought and walked over first thing, and kissed me on the fore-head, and said "Hey Squirt." Then he turned and looked at Relena. "Oh, Relena, I wasn't aware you were here…" He looked kinda like 'Oh…Boy…'

"Uncle Scooter!" she ran and hugged him. "Tell me you Aren't really related to that… That…Brat!" He grinned and nodded.

"All right, Squirt, what did you do to Relena??" He asked, still grinning.

I sighed. "Nothing, Gramperz. I am as innocent, as the day I was born." He grinned.

"Well, if you say so, but… Let me let you in on a little secret…. I've known you since the day you was born, and there was always some thing mischievous about you… You was always a little bugger." I grinned….

"Still am. Oh! These are my friends… Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero." He nodded.

"I know that, Child. They are your… Trainers…Right?" I nodded. He grinned. "They _Look _trustworthy, but watch out…men are devils…"

I grinned. "That's ok…I'm a devil in heels….Well, I would be, if I wore heels…"

Then Relena "ahemed." We all looked at her. "I purpose a contest, to see who Heero's best choice is really. We will meet tomorrow at the store, and with a $100 dollar budget, buy all the makings for a 2 course dinner, and whoever gets the highest score, wins….Here's how the scoring will work: He will rate the meal, according to a 0-10 basis, and then will turn the amount of money into a score, by using the first digit as a marker, and subtracting it from the meal score…Example: I get a 9.5 on my meal, but spent $94 dollars on the groceries…That ends me with .5 points. Unless of course, you're scared."

I grinned, and looked at Heero, he shrugged a 'do what you want' look. I shook her out stretched hand. "Deal." Then she handed me $100.

"I will provide the funds, since it was my idea." I nodded.

"That is very kind of you, _Miss _Relena." I said with sarcasm think in my voice. "See you tomorrow." And we left and went back to my house.

As we drove to my house, Duo looked at me, and sniggered. "I thought you two weren't together!"

I sighed. "We aren't this is just an excuse to tick my dear new cousin off, and hopefully make her stay away from Heero, cause he has to be near me, so I don't want her near me." He nodded in understanding.

THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chappie 7: Let's Get Cooking!!!**_

Then Relena "ahemed." We all looked at her. "I purpose a contest, to see who Heero's best choice is really. We will meet tomorrow at the store, and with a $100 dollar budget, buy all the makings for a 2 course dinner, and whoever gets the highest score, wins….Here's how the scoring will work: He will rate the meal, according to a 0-10 basis, and then will turn the amount of money into a score, by using the first digit as a marker, and subtracting it from the meal score…Example: I get a 9.5 on my meal, but spent $94 dollars on the groceries…That ends me with .5 points. Unless of course, you're scared."

I grinned, and looked at Heero, he shrugged a 'do what you want' look. I shook her out stretched hand. "Deal." Then she handed me $100.

"I will provide the funds, since it was my idea." I nodded.

"That is very kind of you, _Miss _Relena." I said with sarcasm think in my voice. "See you tomorrow." And we left and went back to my house.

As we drove to my house, Duo looked at me, and sniggered. "I thought you two weren't together!"

I sighed. "We aren't this is just an excuse to tick my dear new cousin off, and hopefully make her stay away from Heero, cause he has to be near me, so I don't want her near me." He nodded in understanding.

A/N— I need to thank my little sister for the meal ideas…all credit goes to her, and so, I dedicate this chapter _to_ her! And know that ALL RECIPES, and prices are made up in my psycho head. AND know that even though Dokyou is under 21, Duo is gunna buy the beer for her. OH AANNDD I changed my pen name to XOXODokyou WingsXOXO.

The next day, Heero woke Duo (who had slept on my floor…pervs…), and I by throwing cold water on us. "Wake up. Dokyou has to start training, and Duo has stuff to do as well."

I grinned thinking 'HEH! Heero has no clue what Duos do in their free time…' Heero looked at me "What is with the smile Dokyou...?"

"Just thinking." Was all I said.

He shook his head, and left. Duo went to follow, but turned right as he exited, and asked "Just what _were _you thinking, Dokyou?"

I looked at him with a grin and said "I was just thinking about how Heero stumbled over trying to say that you had some thing to do…. It sounded funny, like he was clueless…( A/N—WOW!! That was the most horridly put together sentence ever….Besides maybe that one…:P)" Here we both giggle.

He left, and I got dressed, and went to start training. As today was a) the day before my birthday, and b) the day I kicked Relena's butt, I was hyper through everything.

After training, the six of us went to the store, and met with Relena, who promptly made a big deal out of handing me a $100 bill. I stared at it for a bit. "What's the matter? Have you never seen that much money at one time?" Relena asked sweetly.

I smiled, as sugary-sweet as possible. "Oh, I was just thinking of the feeling I'll have when I beat you down…That's all." She growled. "Well, Miss Relena, that was unlady-like!"

She grounded out a "Lets get started." We got shopping carts, and got in a ready position.

"Ready! Set…GO!" Duo said, and whistled.

We both rushed off at top speed, me almost tripping over a fruit stand.

_With Relena.. I.E. Her P.O.V._

"Hehe, This will be a synch! I had a pro. Chef write out VERY clear instructions! Plus, I'll make it and fill it with ALL MY LOVE!" I yelled, and glared at the people who stared at me like I was insane.

I then came up to the first thing I need to buy: Avocadoes. I buy two. Then I go on to buy tomatoes, onions, and all needed spices. Then I buy the most important ingredient…Tortilla chips! There! I have my appetizer. I bought a nice glass bowl for this, a large plate, with matching 4 bowls for the main course, and a nice bowl for dessert.

Then for the actual meal, I buy Spanish rice, Mexican beans, melted cheese, a large cut of perfect meat, and the suggested hot sauce.

Then I grabbed for dessert: ice-cream, and tortillas.

And to add the finishing touches, I asked for the best wine they had, and grabbed a wine glass.

Just a few more, things, and I'll be ready to start cooking for my LOVE!!!

_Back with Dokyou—_

I run, and sweat drop as I almost trip over the fruit stand. I look my list over, and see what is needed for my appetizer, and start shopping. I grab a bag of jumbo shrimp, then cocktail sauce, 2 cute little Japanese looking plates, chopsticks, a cute Asian design bowl, and a plastic martini glass.

Then I head to the freezer isle, and grab broccoli, and breaded chicken bites. Then I moved onto the bread/pasta isle, and got white rice, and ramen noodles. Then, I ran and grabbed a bottle of Sweet and sour sauce.

Then I heard a shrill "Plus, I'll make it and fill it with ALL MY LOVE!", and shivered, knowing I HAD to win, to keep Heero out of the hands of Medusa herself , whom I had grown rather attached to (Heero that is.)…. Well, ok, maybe more then just attached, I think I have a crush on him… but still…..Anyway…

Then I quickly grabbed frozen yogurt, and another martini glass, for dessert.

Then for a beverage, I started to grab a case of Coors, but hesitated, and wondered if beer was such a good idea, and changed my mind, and direction, and grabbed sake, there fore finding the need for a cup, and found for $1.00 a small shot glass with Chinese design on it, and asked a helper guy why it was so cheap. He showed me a chip that NO ONE could notice... So I grabbed it. I met Duo and the counter, and handed him the $100, and he bought the sake, and gave me back the change…. About $82.

I paid, and it (including sake) totaled out to $59.96…..Wow… Expensive…. Oops.. All well.

_Back w/ Relena—_

Done! I yelled in triumph. I walk up to the counter, and see Heero, and blow him a kiss. He turned his head! Heh… He must not has seen me…

I put my stuff on the counter, and it totals exactly $69. 89. YAY!! I did so well…Dokyou is probably buying things Way out of her limit, because she knows there is know way to beat me.

_Back to Dokyou—_

The seven of us meet up at the front of the store, and Relena smiles at Heero. I growl, as she says "Ok. Now, I don't think we should keep Heero waiting to long…so, We will have 2 hours to cook. That will be at 5:00. Understood?" I nodded. We rode in her limo to her house where there was to cooking stations set up. "Every thing needed is there, and if not, just ask."

I nodded. "Thank you, and good luck." She smirked. We shook hands, and got to work.

I thawed out my shrimp by putting it in a bowl of cold water, and got to work on my chicken. I put it in the microwave oven for 1 hour, and but the broccoli on to boil, along with the rice, and noodles. I put the sweet and sour sauce and the cocktail sauce in two separate bowls, and popped them in the microwave for a minute.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed only 10 minutes had passed, and sighed. I checked the shrimp, and it was thawed, so I placed it around the martini glass I had washed, and sat in the middle of a clean plate.

The buzzer on the microwave dinged, and I walked over and pulled out the bowls, stirred them both up, and put the cocktail sauce in the martini glass on the plate with the shrimp… One course down.

20 minutes. The ramen noodles, the broccoli, and the rice were all done boiling, so I took them off the stove, and put the mixture into the ramen, and mixed it up, then places them in the bowl. Then I put the rice in pile on the plate, leaving room to set the bowl, and left the broccoli in the pan, on top of the oven to keep it warm. Looking at the clock, I saw I had half an hour left, and that the chicken was done. I walked over, and got it out, and put all the sweet and sour sauce on there. Then I piled a bunch of the chicken on the rice, and put the broccoli on to of that.

Then I put all the left overs in bowls, and into the fridge, and glanced at the time… 10 minutes, so I did all the dishes, and put the frozen yogurt in the other martini glass, and sat it in the freezer, and poured the shot glass of full of sake, then got a SMALL paper cup, and nursed a drink myself, to help my nerves. I was ready.

_Relena's P.O.V.—_

Alright…2 hours…Lets get started. I washed and chopped the avocados, tomatoes, and onions, and smashed the avocados, pouring in, and mixing the other veggies, and the spices, and put them and the tortillas in two different bowls. There…One appetizer, and 1 hour, and 20 minutes to go.

Now, for the meal….I fried the rice, fried the beans, and mashed the beans up. I then covered the beans in cheese. I put them in two different bowls, and started sautéing the meat, that I had marinated in hot sauce, then I put more rice on the plate, and put the steak on top of that. 30 minutes left.

Then for the dessert, I took the oil I had been heating up, and started. I put a few scoops of ice cream in a tortilla, and folded the tortilla up. I then put the whole thing in a mesh bottomed ladle, and dipped it in the oil for tow minutes, to get fried ice cream.

Then I poured a glass of wine, and washed the dishes, finishing with two minutes to time to start.

_Dokyou's P.O.V.—_

The buzzer went off, and Relena and I walked over to Heero who had been sat at a table, ready to eat…" Um…Heero, will you actually be able to eat all this??" I asked worriedly…

"of course not, you fool!" Relena said. "He shall only need a couple of bites from each." Ahh…I see…what ever…Butt head.

She smiled at Heero.." Who would you like to go first Darling?" She asked sweetly.

He sighed. "Dokyou." She looked mad, then sighed. And nodded.

I brought out the appetizer, and sake, and he ate it, and took a drink, and smiled and Took Notes…. Weirdo…:P

Then I brought out the main meal, and he took a bite off of every thing, nodded, and made more notes.

Then I brought out the dessert, which he followed same procedure for. He never once said a word, and that worried me a bit.

Then he said "Relena." And the same thing ensued. He nodded at us, and we walked off, and he thought…Then yelled out… "Hey, I wanna see receipts." We nodded, and took them to him. "Dokyou, why do you have two..?"

I smiled.. "…Heh, well, I bought booze, and I'm not 21, so Duo took it through the line." He nodded.

"Okay, now go away." We nodded, and walked out again.

After about 10 minutes, a servant walked back in, and motioned for us. We walked back into the dining area, and sat down at the table.

"Alright. I tried every thing, and made a hard decision, but hey, some one had to lose.- " Yeah, way to be sensitive there, 'Ro…. "- Both meals were edible. One better than the other though."

I stared at him, and he stared back at me. I sighed knowing I'd lost. "Well, now for the time for scores. Dokyou: Your spending score; -5. Your cooking score; 9.7. Leaving you with 4.7." He nodded, and I saw the smallest of smiles grace his lips… Then it hit me how much I would dread having to spend time with Relena... "Now, Relena…."

ENDING!! AHAHAH!!!! Cliffy!! NO!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, but there will be a new chapter up soon to finish it off.


	8. Chapter 8

**_And the Winner Is…..?!_**

A/N- This is a chappie to see who won…and to see what the loser does!

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Gundam Wing! Though if I did, Heero would reside in my closet… suggestive wink

Re-cap:: I stared at him, and he stared back at me. I sighed knowing I'd lost. "Well, now for the time for scores. Dokyou: Your spending score; -5. Your cooking score; 9.7. Leaving you with 4.7." He nodded, and I saw the smallest of smiles grace his lips… Then it hit me how much I would dread having to spend time with Relena... "Now, Relena…."

Then Heero looked at Relena and took a breath. "Relena's scores: Cooking; 9.8…" Relena looked at me smugly. I did the only thing I could think of…I stuck my tongue out at her. "… Spending; -6. Leaving you with 3.8" She growled, and I yelled a 'YaY!' and tackled Heero.

"Well, it seems you are the winner. I give up my passion on Heero." I grinned at that, and hugged Heero, who just stared at me like I was insane. "Today, I start a Newer, More Passionate Passion for MY HEERO!!" I got up and punched her in the face.

We left, and Heero noticed me glaring. "What? You won, did you not?" He asked in a exasperated voice. I nodded, but continued to glare.

"I LOST!!! EVEN IF I WON, I LOST THE FOOD PART!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. He sighed, and rubbed his head.

"Yes, well, your food was good, but I'll admit to being a bit of a shmoe for Mexican food…" He said then turned over and pretended to go to sleep, but it didn't work too well, because I started yelling at him… Again.

"YOU SUCK!! I'LL POLKA YOUR EYES OUT!" (A/N: the polka line is our line of the chappie! My lil sis suggested it. It is a saying from a shirt that I wish I had. I am not sure if it needs a disclaimer, so just in case, I don't own….) then I rolled over and went to sleep as Duo drove us back to my house.

When we got home, I was still asleep, and woke up to the sound of Duo and Wufei going at it. I sighed and looked out the window. "What is you two's problem?!?!?!?!" Duo looked at me, and sighed.

"Nothing, sorry we woke you." He said, and Wufei huffed and walked away.

(A/N: YAY!! Duo/Fei Fei action!!)

I walked up to Duo, and noticed he was about to cry, so I pulled him into a hug, and told him to come sit in the van and talk to me, knowing Quatre would deal with Wufei.

We got in, and I looked at Duo, who looked incredibly upset. "Alright Duo, whassa matter?" I asked him quietly. He sighed, and took a breath.

"As you don't know, I and Wufei are…. Were a couple. We had dated for 3 years. Then today, he just decided to break it off, and 'just be friends!' I don't know what I'm gunna do!" I sighed.

"Ok, the first thing you need to do is calm down. I get your reason for being upset, but you're in NO condition to think in that state. Breath." He took deep breaths, and then nodded. I'm ok now. So, what do I do?" Oh… Yeah, I forgot about that part… Hmm…. Need a plan….

"First you give him 24 hours, then let me talk to him during training, then you talk to him." He nodded, I hugged him, and we got out.

I walked over to Quatre and started talking to him. "Well? Did ya get a reason out of him?" He shook his head no. I growled. "How could he be so cold…. No, wait, It's Wufei…." Duo walked up behind me and whacked me over the head.

"Take it back." He said in an ice cold voice. "You don't know him like I do, and that's NOT him!" I nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Little did we know that there was some one watching us with a smug smile on her face.

The next day, I woke up, and sighed. Today was my birthday… The day I changed into what I truly was. (If that makes any sense at all….)

I took a shower, and got changed into a pair of black baggy yoga pants, and a black tank top that said 'I ninja (represented by a picture of a ninja) ninjas!!!'

I walked out to and straight into Wufei. "Oof…. Ouch! Oh, hey, sorry Fei Fei!" He just glared. "Hungry?" He nodded, so we headed down stairs, me trying to plan out what I was gunna say to him at training.

We walked in and every one looked upset, even Heero… "Whassa matter, guys?" I asked noticing Duo was absent. Wufei looked as confused as I felt, so I felt better that I wasn't the only one in the dark….

Quatre sighed, and was the first to speak up. "Duo is missing…" I paled, and looked around as if I expected Duo to jump out from behind a counter or something. "Dokyou, you were the last to speak to him, did he say anything about leaving??" I thought about our conversation.

"No, he didn't. He wouldn't." They looked at me funny. Wufei grabbed me by the shoulders, and squeezed hard.

"He wouldn't _what,_ Onna?!" Wufei hissed out.

"He wouldn't leave, he loves you, you idiot. He was gunna talk to you today, he said he would himself!!" I broke down at this point, crying. "Dang it, Duo, you idiot, this isn't the way you go about things!!" Wufei just stared at me dumbstruck.

"Dokyou, quit crying, you're not helping." Heero said in a steely no-arguing-voice. I nodded, calmed down, and stood. "We have two problems today then. One is that Duo has turned up missing; the other is that Dokyou will start her change at 7:32 this evening." We all nodded.

"We can worry about my…. Issue later, now let's find Duo." I said with finality in my voice, though I was terrified of my issue and worried for Duo.

We decided to split up and search the house for clues, and then search the streets after a quick breakfast (Mostly only 'cause Heero was gunna force feed us all if he had to, to make sure we ate.) We quickly went through every room in the house, until we had but one room left… Duos. Wufei asked if he could look on his own while we had breakfast. Quatre and I quickly agreed understanding, though Trowa and Heero wanted to veto, we shut them down.

We quickly went downstairs and started to eat breakfast, but a cry from Wufei sent us all rushing upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chappie 9: The Chapter Before the Next _**

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Gundam Wing! Though if I did, Heero would reside in my closet… suggestive wink

A/N- … Actually, there is no need for one, so I'm wasting space, and time…-.-

Recap- Duo is MISSING!!! We quickly went downstairs and started to eat breakfast, but a cry from Wufei sent us all rushing upstairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs, I, being in the lead, wasn't sure where to go, but was pushed into Duos room by Heero. We went in, and Wufei was staring at a piece of paper in his hand, and when I asked what it said, all I could understand was "inapped." I grabbed the paper and read it aloud.

"The Braided One was taken, and if you want him back, bring the fledgling (this is where I had to ask Heero what that was….. He said it was me…-.-) to the Romania Gothic styled castle in the down town area." Well, that's creepy…. "Why would they want me??? And another question… WHY THE FLUFF DID THEY TAKE DUO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I asked in a thunderous loud voice, and then fell in tears.

Wufei growled, and ordered silence, then glared at me accusingly. "That's a good question…Why didn't they just take you instead of ransoming Duo? Duo's worth Two of you, you weak Onna!" I stared, and nodded.

"You're right; he is worth two of me, Wufei. I'll get Duo back. There's no way he's staying with them. I'll go, alone." I walked over and started to grab my coat, to leave, when Heero grabbed my arm.

"You will stay here. The four of us will go get Duo. I hear you talk

about your self like that again, and you're in for twice the usual training. And Wufei, you talk about Dokyou like that again, you deal with me." Heero said shooting me, and then Wufei death glares.

I sighed. "Heero, Wufei's just upset. Ease up. Now, about me staying behind…? NOT happening. Duo's one of my best friends despite the fact that I've only known him for a while. I'm going too. Besides, if something happens, we have a trump card to get him out… Me…. Speaking of… Why do they want me? Duo's prolly (A/N- translation—probably) WAY more powerful than I will be…" I said in confusion.

Heero sighed "We'll explain on the way. Let's get going." We get into the van, and head for downtown. "Ok. First of all, know that you will be hidden the whole time. Second of all, no matter what happens, you ARE NOT to come out. And now Trowa will elaborate on you question, since he knows how it works the best because it was the same situation for him." I nodded, and turned to Trowa.

He took a deep breath, and let it out, then began. "As Heero told you from the start, your Father was a very powerful vampire. One of the most as a matter of fact. When he discovered your mother was pregnant, he realized how dangerous it would be for you and your mom if he were to die, because halves are always ridiculed, and shunned. So he put something…Kind of like a spell, I suppose on you. On the night of your 20th birthday, tonight, you will gain all the power he lost the night he died. This makes you incredibly powerful, thus all the clans want to claim you as one of theirs." He finished, and instantly went silent again. I gaped like a fish.

"I…I …Umm….Oh." was all I managed to get out. A glance at the clock showed it to be 5:32 (just to make the math easy on me…:P)… Two hours until I… Changed… gulp

Quatre looked at me, and noticed how pale I was. "Dokyou, are you alright?" He asked quietly, knowing I would like to keep it quiet that I was scared.

I shook my head, and turned to look at him. "I'm terrified. Heh… Flat out terrified. For Duo, for my self, for you guys… All of us!" He nodded, and gave me a hug. I sighed.

As we neared a huge gothic castle/mansion type thingy, Heero grabbed me by the elbow and looked at me. "Do you trust me with your life?" I nodded. "Alright. Hold on to me as tight as you can." With that he opened the door, and I wrapped my self around him…. And he leapt out of the bloody van. Just like that... No warning. Just jumped, with me attached to him. The bum didn't even let me scream! He muzzled me with his hand!

When we landed, as I started to go off on him, he motioned for silence, and grabbed me into a hug. "Sorry, I didn't warn you, but would you have let me do that if I had?" He asked with a grin. I just blinked. Then he led me to a hidden away spot, and with a nod of the head, locked me into the hole he'd asked me to sit in, with a large…. Thing… I think it was some kind of cement, or something….

**Heero's P.O.V.—**

I stared at Dokyou, as she looked out a tiny hole I'd left to let light, and air in. I knew she hated being in there, but I needed to know she was safe, so as she protested, one final time, I just 'Hnned' and walked away. What ARE these feelings I keep having? She's a job, no more, no less. I shouldn't care if she wants to be in there or not! It's my JOB to make sure she's safe. Yeah, that's it. It's out of duty I feel these things.

Soon, I had rejoined the other guys, and we go in. And of course, it was a trap….Wow, shocker. We fought and killed all the lower vampires the place produced, and then the Heads decided to show them selves.

"Well, where is the little half-blooded thing? She was supposed to be here to trade out for your friends…life…" I looked around, and saw a young girl (who was obviously older then the 12 years she appeared to be) who had a knife to Duos throat. She had short black hair, and green eyes.

Duo looked relieved when he saw Dokyou wasn't with us.

"I propose a duel; to see who will be in control of this mans life." The girl said pointing to Duo.

Quatre looked at her, and sighed. "By whom can we name this duel proposed?" The girl smiled, viciously.

"My name is Rae. Yours are?" She asked quietly. We introduced our selves.

As soon as we did, I realized that was a mistake. She grinned, and I heard Duo yelling at us as every thing went black.

YAY!!! I got another chapter and am started on another! I decided that I don't have to have any review, though they are totally welcome, as they can help improve my writings! So, much love!! HugGleZ


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chappie 10: Best Friend?!?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Gundam Wing! Though if I did, Heero would reside in my closet… suggestive wink

A/N- … Actually, there is no need for one, so I'm wasting space, and time…-.- AGAIN!

Recap- Quatre looked at her, and sighed. "By whom can we name this duel proposed?" The girl smiled, viciously.

"My name is Rae. Yours are?" She asked quietly. We introduced our selves.

As soon as we did, I realized that was a mistake. She grinned, and I heard Duo yelling at us as every thing went black.

**Back to Dokyou's P.O.V.**

I suddenly developed a bad feeling, and knew I needed to get out of that hole…. fast. I pushed up against the stone as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge. I sat back on my knees and sighed. Wow, this is bad. I need out… Some thing is wrong. I can feel it.

I looked around the hole, and saw a small pipe, and wedged it under the rock, and lifted with all my might. It again didn't budge. I sighed, and looked at my watch, with the light (the very quickly fading light I might add…gulp) provided and saw that there was 19 minutes until I turned. Instantly all the fear I'd managed to quell swelled up in me like a balloon. I got hysterical and needed out of that hole fast.

I pushed up against it with all my might, and the added strength I had found when I realized how close I was to becoming a vampire. That strength that all women gain when they get scared… You know the kind. The rock budged, and I pushed again, and it finally fell over with a crash. I looked around to see if anyone was near, that might have posed a threat (i.e. - hurt me severely).

I saw no one, so I booked it to the only big house-looking thing around, and checked to see if the door was locked. Of course! Today is my lucky day... Yeah, right. I wish. No, it's defiantly locked. I sighed, and did probably the dumbest thing I could. I knocked.

A person I DEFINATLY did not expect answer did so. My best friend in the world…Rae!… Wow. That's confusing. She smirked, and motioned me in. I hesitated, so she smiled, and sighed. "What's wrong Dokyou? You don't like my new house?" she asked with malice in her voice.

"When did you move? And how come you're at the place that kidnapped Duo???" I asked, with a quiver in my voice.

Then I glanced at the watch on the wall by the door. 7:31…32 in…2 seconds… OH CRAP! Then it changed to 7:32, and I was hit with IMMENSE pain! It felt like I was being stabbed a billion times over. I sobbed, and she starred on with a smirk.

She kicked me in the stomach and I let out a scream, and then looked around to see if anyone was there to save me. Seems not… She let out a laugh that all I can describe it as is pure evil! SCAREY!!!

Then Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei walked in on chains. I gasped, and stepped forward to go to them but was hit with pain…again. I gasped and hit my knees.

Rae let out another laugh, and I cried out again. Then I heard something that made my blood run cold. I heard my friends laughing along with her. I forced myself to stand, and stared into their eyes.

Said eyes were so dead, it made me take a step back, but then I noticed that they were all wearing strange necklaces. The same kind Rae had made for her adoptive parents.

Soon after they started wearing them, they seemed to drop off the face of the Earth. I blanched, and looked at her. "So that's what happened to your parents. You gained control of them through a NECKLACE!?!?!" I asked in a rage.

Rae smirked. "Yes, I did. Isn't the idea great?" I stared at her in shock that anyone would do that to his or her own parents.

"Why would you do that?!? Those people _RAISED_ you! And my friends did NOTHING to you!" I said, and then gasped as I was hit in a severe bout of pain.

Then I felt my lip being punctured by some thing inside my mouth, and reached up, and felt, and found a pair of razor sharp fangs. They were about twice the length of the rest of my teeth. I then noticed that after that last bout of pain, my hair was about half way down my calf now… About 6 inches longer than it had been. I gasped. **_Weird!!!!!!!_**

She smirked. "Well, it seems your transformation is almost done!" I growled at her, and she laughed harder.

She then lunged at me, and I managed to dodge. It was then that I was SOOOO grateful to Heero, and them for my training. She threw a hard right hook, and it nailed me in the temple, and I flew into a wall…. Ouch… I got up, and was dizzy, and had a hard time standing, but knew I needed to shake it off soon, 'cause she was on the prowl again… She then tried to throw a roundhouse kick at me, and I dodged… Ok, I conveniently fell on my butt truth be told… She tripped, and fell into the wall… Neither of us was ever really coordinated. -.- She hit her head, and fell.

I fell to the right, and grabbed onto a chair and pulled myself up and threw myself at her, landed on top of her, and bit her, to try and keep her still, long enough to get a plan in my head.

She yelled out, and I pulled my new fangs down her arm, tearing flesh up along her arm. She tried to shake me off, but I held on, knowing that my life basically depended on my holding on.

She pulled out a remote, and pushed a few buttons with her uninjured arms, and Heero, Duo, and Quatre moved towards us, and went to pull me off, and I made sure that if they managed, I had given the maximum amount of pain possible to Rae. She screamed as they pulled me off, and I dug down deeper with each second, and was pulled.

She ordered them off me to stop my fangs from being dragged any further. I took her distraction (the pain) as an opportunity to grab at the remote. She gasped as I knocked it to the other side of the room. She growled and flung me to the ground, and pinned me.

AHAHA!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chappie 11: Battle of the Heart!**_

A/N: IMSUCHABADAUTHRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I so soooorrry! It's been to long…

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Gundam Wing! Though if I did, Heero would reside in my closet… *suggestive wink*

Re-cap: I break out of the hole, and find that the person holding everyone hostage is non-other than my best friend Rae! It hits 7:32, I change into my true self, and we start a major fight.

I sink my fangs into her arm, and pull said new teeth down her arm. Duo and them try to drag me off, causing her more pain. She ordered them off me to stop my fangs from being dragged any further. I took her distraction (the pain) as an opportunity to grab at the remote. She gasped as I knocked it to the other side of the room. She growled and flung me to the ground, and pinned me.

I screamed and fought as hard as I could, but there was no shaking her. I forced myself to calm down, and breathe, and then tried to come up with another brilliant plan… Not WORKING!!!!

I then realized that I was glowing a slight black. Umm… That's not natural… "Uhhh…. Rae? Why am I glowing?" (Oh man, I was desperate… Ask the enemy… Brilliant.)

She smirked, and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "I told you to stay in that hole. You deliberately disobeyed me." Uh-oh…

I turned and looked at Heero who was holding the remote and necklace set Rae used to control him, and crushed them in his hand. "Uh, well, that may be true, but I altho thaved your buttth. tho deal." Unfortunately, with my newly acquired, and untested fangs, my s's were slightly slurred. (a/n: translation: also, saved ,butts, so)

Duo of course found this hysterical, and burst out laughing. I sighed, and looked at them all. "Umm… Everyone, meet my exth betht friend Rae. Thee ith the one who kidnapped you." (translation: ex, best, is)

Everyone's attention then turned to the girl who was still straddling me, looking rather peeved at being ignored. The guys jumped into defensive positions, and she smirked, pulled a knife out of nowhere, and held it to my throat. Wunerrfull.

Heero growled. "Touch her with that knife, and I rip you apart myself." Man, he just HAD to go and tempt her. She then put the knife to my throat, applied pressure, and pulled. I gasped as the cold metal touched my skin, and but I realized after she had done it that I was unharmed.

"Uhhh… Hey Heero, why is she not dead, and or dying? You saw that blade slide through her throat too, right?" Duo asked in a confused daze.

I noticed that Rae was distracted, and knew that if she were distracted, then I would have no problem flipping her off of me, so I did! :P

With her off, I jumped up, and glared at her, but then Duo's question sunk in. Hm… Good question. I looked to Heero for answers.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, as Rae groaned, and stood up. "It's because her fathers spirit protects her from things, or at least it will so long as her transformation is incomplete."

I sighed. "Boy, I'm glad…-.-" Then I felt someone push me down, and looked and saw that Duo had ran me down, and that there was a large hole in the wall behind us.

"Uhhh…. WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!" I screamed, and looked at Rae who now laid dead at Heero's feet.

"Duo, are you alright?" I looked around to identify the voice, and realized it was Wufei. I sighed and smiled, as Duo was pulled into an obvious lover's embrace.

It was then that I realized how alone I felt. I had no boyfriend, no girlfriends to share secrets with, and now I had a whole lot of new stuff to learn about myself. I don't really know my self at all, do I?

Duo walked over, and stared at me. "Dokyou, I heard you tried to leave on your own, to make sure I was saved. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!" I was then tackled to the ground. I hugged him back, and he got off, and pulled me up.

Then Wufei walked up to me, and I flinched, excepting to get an earful, about something or another, but he hugged me… Yes, you heard right, hugged me!!! "Thank you. You saved Duo. I'm….. **cough….** I'm sorry." He said, getting quieter, and quieter each syllable.

I giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're forgiven, but if you ever treat Duo like that again, I will kick your bum." He started to open his mouth in protest, but I interrupted. "You shut your mouth when your talking to me!!! I will now, and forever consider you my brother-in-law now."

Everyone sweat dropped, and we started toward the van, and Heero grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the side. "Dokyou. You disobeyed me, and could have been killed. When I saw you fighting Rae, I thought I'd lose you, and… Well… Umm.. I…I've never failed a job." He said, and walked off. I fell to my knees, as soon as he was in the van, and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chappie 12- A Lisp, and A Confession of Love**_

A/N: IMSUCHABADAUTHRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I so soooorrry! It's been to long…

Disclaimer: I don't own…. Gundam Wing! Though if I did, Heero would reside in my closet… *suggestive wink*

Re-cap: Heero grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the side. "Dokyou. You disobeyed me, and could have been killed. When I saw you fighting Rae, I thought I'd lose you, and… Well… Umm.. I…I've never failed a job." He said, and walked off. I fell to my knees, as soon as he was in the van, and cried.

Why is it he is so cold? I mean sheesh, all he worries about it getting the job done! I was really worried about him, and he's bummed about almost losing his pay check! Grrr!

As I finally got calmed down, I stood and got in the car. Duo looked at me, and as it was rather obvious I had been crying, he asked a question I had been dreading. "What's the matter, Dokyou?"

I sighed. "I'm, umm… Just upshet that Rae betrayed me like that, we were really good friendths when we were little. When we were theven, we tricked my mom into buying us both ice creamths, by telling her we had really thore throats… Then when we were 10, she thtole my first boyfriend so that she didn't have to tell me he was cheating on me! Then when we were 12, she made her parenths necklaces just like the ones you were wearing, and after putting them on, I never thaw either of them again. After that, we drifted apart."

Duo nodded, and gave me a hug. "When we get back to the house, I want the true answer." -.- So he is a psychic! Eheh, at least I hope so, after all if Duo can read me, who's to say Heero can't as well…?

Well, anyway, we finally pull into the driveway, and all pile in the house, me first, in an attempt to escape Duo's prying eyes. I ran for the stairs only to be intercepted not by the Duo I expected, but rather by Heero. "Alright, before you go anyway, we need to assess what your transformation brought."

I sighed. "Well, I can tell you that my hair grew a few inches. Oh, and I got some major fangs, which by the way, I finally adjusted to, so I can speak. Umm… and other than that, I got nothing."

He 'hnn-ed' and I sighed as he lunged at me, I gasped and ducked as he threw a fist at me, and barely managed to dodge. I decided to see if for once I could get a hit in, and threw a left hook, which to my surprise became a blur, and was…. Blocked by Heero. Well, that worked. Hmmm…. Then I decided to try again, and this time, I swung my leg out to trip him, and I screamed when I managed to catch his leg, and he fell flat on his face.

"What the hell did YOU scream for? After all, it was my face that hit the floor!" Heero said in a horribly annoyed voice. I sighed, and looked at him.

"Ya know what? I'm done. I don't want to risk your failure anymore. I can't even stand the thought of being around you right now, Heero!" I turned and ran up the stairs to my room.

When I got to my room, I threw myself on the bed, and tried really hard to go to sleep. After about thirty minutes, Duo walked into my room, and laid a hand on my back. I sighed, as he started to talk. "So, you love him, huh?"

I looked at Duo, and sighed as the tears started to fall. "I can't love him. I just met him. Besides, even if I did love him, there's no way someone like him would love me! He's strong, brave, not to mention a prince to his… err… Our? People…" I threw myself at Duo, and sobbed into his shoulder.

Duo sighed, and smiled. "Heero is really confused right now. He doesn't understand why you ran out of training like that. Don't you think you owe him an explanation? After all, he did try really hard to protect you, when I was kidnapped! When she was putting those necklaces on us, Heero was fighting as hard as he could, and he kept yelling that she better not touch you. After he was freed, he flat out panicked when he saw you fighting Rae. I've never seen him so worried."

"I… I… I suppose it wouldn't kill me, after all, he did train me…" I sighed, and started toward the door. As I was about to open it, I turned and rushed at Duo. "I'm so glad your okay, and thank you for listening!!" I hugged him, and headed downstairs.

As I walked through the kitchen, I stopped short when I saw a very…. HOT sight. "Wow, Quat, Tro-bear, way to go! You two make an adorable couple!!" They gasped, and Quatre turned bright red. "Dun worry, if ya don't want people to know, I got your back."

Quatre looked at me, and smiled. "Don't worry, Duo and the rest actually already know, so we really don't care who knows. I was just surprised to see you down here. Heero told me you stormed out of training today… What happened?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about that, I'm on my way to straighten that out now." Quatre smiled, and nodded, encouragingly. Trowa simply nodded, and went back to nuzzling Quatre's neck.

I turned and walked into the living room, and saw Heero and Wufei discussing what I assume was more training for me. When they saw me, Wufei quietly excused himself, and I sighed. Okay, hopefully I can do this.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that when you yelled at me, I kind of lost it. I know you just think of me as a job, but I want to be more! I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me, or leaving me. Even if it's just for a second, so, please, please, please forgive me for disobeying your orders! I was so worried that I might not see you again! I think I might almost sorta kinda love you?" After I said that, I sighed, and looked at the floor, waiting to be rejected.

He gently took my chin, and turned my eyes toward him. "Never think that you're just a just a job. I'm not mad at you for leaving that hole! I was upset and worried. Look. I'm not used to showing emotions, so bare with me. I have never felt the kind of fear I did when I saw you fighting that loony vampire. Also, if you don't want me to leave, then I won't. The guys are happy here, and I think I might love you too. So never worry about me leaving, or being mad at you."

I gasped, and smiled, grabbing his chin, and kissing him soundly on the lips. His eyes widen, and he slowly returned the kiss. I smiled against his lips, filled with joy, and as we put force into the kiss, I was forced to pull away, tasting blood in my mouth. Heero laughed as he realized that I wasn't as adjusted to my new fangs as I wanted him to believe.

"Problems with your teeth, Dokyou?' He said with a smirk. I nodded, and he looked thoughtful. "There is no way you will be able to sleep without seriously injuring yourself, so, we will have to cork the ends of your fangs."

I looked at him like he was loony, and was forced to ask "Um… do we have to? After all, I kind of hate the taste of cork… Not that I know what it tastes like, exactly, but I have an idea I won't enjoy it."

"Too bad." That was all I got, before a kiss, and having two pieces of cork shoved onto the end of my teeth… Eeeeewwww! I was right. It was gross. "Tomorrow, we are going to take you on your first hunt, so get lots of sleep."

I sighed, wished everyone a good night, and went to sleep, wondering how my first hunt would turn out… What if I didn't like the taste of blood? Is it an acquired taste, or was I 'reborn' with it? The questions swarmed my head, causing dreams, some pleasant, some horrible nightmares.

End….


End file.
